


Queen out!

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles begann mit einem brennenden Bettlaken und führte zu einem interessanten Rollentausch, der wiederum spannende Wetten hervorrief... und was noch alles geschah an einem gewöhnlichen Abend im Caritas, müsst ihr selbst lesen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist das Verrückteste, was ich bisher geschrieben habe. Die Idee dazu kam mir, als ich ein Interview mit "Emett" sah. Es soll einfach nur Spaß machen! Also viel Spaß!

Es war ein ganzer normaler Abend im Caritas. Gut, das Wort normal in Beziehung mit dem Caritas konnte nicht stimmen, aber es war zumindest für die Verhältnisse ein fast gewöhnlicher Abend. Angel und Cordelia saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch, wobei die Brünette über einen Dämon lästerte, als Fred zusammen mit Gunn hereinkam. Fred strebte gleich zu ihren Freunden, während sich Gunn seinen Weg zum Tresen bahnte. Mit einem Blick durch die Runde rutschte er auf einen Barhocker und wollte Lorne seine Bestellung mitteilen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

„Gunn, mein Lieber, wenn dir die richtigen Worte fehlen, hätte meine Portugiesisch-Lehrerin jetzt zu dir gesagt, dann versuch es zu umschreiben“, begrüßte ihn der Barbesitzer freundlich. Ruhig spülte er gewissenhaft die dreckigen Gläser zu Ende.

„Du... du“, stammelte dieser in dem Versuch, wirklich etwas zu sagen und deutete hilflos auf Lorne.

„Eins nach dem anderen, Schätzchen. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Möchtest du etwas trinken?“ Seelenruhig stellte er das letzte Glas zum Trocknen auf die Spüle, als wäre alles ganz normal.

„Tweed... komische Mütze… Pfeife?” Gunn konnte seinen Kiefer einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bringen, so schockiert war er. Selbst die kleine Aufzählung der Fakten schien ihn völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen. „Grün… also nicht nur du grün… das – ist – ein - Rautenmuster!“

„Was genau meinst du?“, fragte der grüne Dämon und zog demonstrativ an seiner Pfeife, die natürlich nicht an war. Sein Lieblingsbarkeeper bot ihm Feuer an. Lorne wusste erst gar nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte und auch nicht, welches Ende oder er was er überhaupt anzünden sollte. Er drehte und wendete das Teil, wobei etwas Kraut heraus- und ins Spülwasser fiel.

„Arghhh...“, seufzte er. „Ich gebe es auf. Ich bin einfach nicht dafür geschaffen!“ Frustriert legte er die Pfeife weg und sein Barkeeper zog sich mit einem Grinsen zurück.

„Für Jagdgesellschaften?“, fragte der Schwarze nach, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte und dem Lornes Aufmachung sehr suspekt war. Der Dämon trug eine dunkle Baskenmütze, die seine kleinen, roten Hörner frei ließ, dazu einen gestrickten Pullover mit Rautenmuster und darüber eine olive Tweedjacke.  
„Very british.“

„Ja“, knurrte Lorne. Er verzog missmutig den Mund. „Alles begann mit der verfluchten Bettdecke. Wesley und ich saßen im Bett. Er-“

„Nein, ich will es nicht hören!“ Gunn legte die Hände auf die Ohren. „Lalalala...“

„Es geht nicht um Sex - Bondage, Sklavenspiele oder sonstige ungewöhnliche Positionen, also hör mir einfach zu, irgendjemandem muss ich ja mein Leid klagen.“

Gunn sah ihn skeptisch an, aber er hatte schließlich gefragt, also musste er nun auch da durch.

„Wir sitzen im Bett. Wesley liest mal wieder eines seiner Bücher vor dem Schlafengehen. Er schleppt diese alten, dreckigen, muffigen Schmöker über Dämonen und Magie an und kann dann nicht mehr von ihnen lassen. Aber diesmal hat er das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht: Mein geliebtes Wesley-Element murmelte beim Lesen vor sich hin und plötzlich stand die Bettdecke in Flammen! Allein deshalb sollte man solche Zaubersprüche ausschließlich in dafür vorgesehenen Räumen durchführen und nicht im Schlafzimmer, wo man eigentlich etwas ganz anderes machen-“  
„Lalalala...“

„Schon gut!“, sagte der Dämon mit einem Grinsen, da er Gunn nur ein wenig veralbern wollte.

„Und was hat das jetzt mit deiner Aufmachung zu tun?“, fragte Gunn verständnislos.

„Wir haben uns deswegen furchtbar hässlich in die Wolle gekriegt. Es war richtig schrecklich! Wir haben uns angeschrieen. Wesley hat sich darüber aufgeregt, dass ich – ICH – aus allem und jedem eine riesiges Drama mache!“

„Na ja...“, warf Gunn an, worauf er einen strafenden Blick von Lorne erntete.

„Das ist maßlos übertrieben. Ich muss nicht immer im Mittelpunkt stehen! Er hat gesagt, ich würde mit meiner Liebe zur Show jede Gelegenheit nutzen, alles völlig zu theatralisieren und mich ins Rampenlicht zu stellen. Das konnte ich nicht so einfach hinnehmen: Wes ist ein verdammter Spießer! Er nimmt seine Arbeit sogar mit ins Bett. Ich habe ihm vorgeworfen, er sei zugeknöpft und steif! Ein Workaholic, der an nichts anderes mehr denkt! Du kannst mir glauben, mein Zuckerstückchen kann ganz schön aufbrausend sein.“

„Das hätte ich allerdings auch nicht auf mir sitzen lassen“, sagte der Schwarze zu Wesleys Verteidigung.

„Gut, ich habe übertrieben, aber im Streit rutschen einem manchmal Sachen raus, die man nicht so meint...“, gab Lorne zu.

„Was hat Wes gesagt?“

„Er hat vorgeschlagen, wir sollten die Rollen tauschen, damit jeder einmal sieht, wie der andere ist. Ja, und deshalb versuche ich jetzt einen auf vertrockneten, spießigen Briten zu machen. – Ich hasse es jetzt schon!“

„So ist er doch gar nicht. So extrem...“

„Sieh mal, ich habe mir sogar ein Buch mitgenommen!“ Stolz holte Lorne ein altes Buch mit Ledereinband aus der Schublade, das er bisher mit noch keinem Blickes gewürdigt hatte.

„Und wo ist Wesley?“, fragte Gunn neugierig, der natürlich wissen wollte, wie sich der Exwächter als durchgedrehter Dämon machte.

„Hinten in unseren Räumen. Er hat versprochen, dass er sich bald zeigt! Ich bin gespannt, wie er versucht, mich zu kopieren.“ Lorne war einzigartig. Es sollte absolut unmöglich sein, ihm auch nur im Entfernsten nahe zu kommen. Sein Liebster musste sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen, vor allem musste er deutlich aus sich herauskommen, um den Anagogic Dämon glänzend zu imitieren.

„Okay. Ich setze mich zu den anderen. Kannst du mir ein Bier geben?“

„Ach ja“, murmelte der Dämon und reichte ihm eine kühle Bierflasche aus dem Vorrat zusammen mit einem Glas.

Als Gunn an den Tisch der Truppe kam, fragte Cordelia gleich, ob Lorne ihm auch die Geschichte erzählt hat.

„Oh Gott! Ihr habt die Story auch alle gehört. Ich dachte, ich wäre der erste. Es weiß bestimmt schon der halbe Laden. Hat schon irgendjemand Wesley gesehen?“

„Nein, scheinbar noch niemand. Am Nachbartisch wird schon heiß diskutiert und gewettet, wer der Bessere ist“, grinste Cordelia, die sich auch schon die Hände rieb.

„Echte Diven lassen das Publikum natürlich warten“, meinte Fred. „Und Wes muss schon einiges bieten.“

„Wesley?“, schüttelte Gunn den Kopf. „Habt ihr ihn je etwas anderes tragen sehen, als seine übliche Kleidung? Ich glaube, von der schwarzen Hose hat er fünf im Schrank hängen, für jeden Wochentag eine.“

„Ich kann mir ihn unmöglich als Travestit vorstellen. Niemals. Das geht überhaupt nicht“, mischte Angel mit.

„Er muss sich ja auch nicht so übertrieben anziehen. Ich bin sicher, er wird eine Lorne-gerechte Show abziehen“, sagte Fred überzeugt.

„Du würdest also für ihn wetten?“ Gunn sah seine Freundin herausfordernd an.  
„JA!“

„Seht euch das an!“, rief die Seherin und deutete in Richtung Tresen. Der grüne Dämon hatte sich auf einem der Hocker davor drapiert, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, das Buch aufgeschlagen auf den Knien und dazu paffend die Pfeife im Mundwinkel. Mit großer Beflissenheit las er.

„Oh mein Gott, hat Lorne Slippers an?“, fragte Gunn.

„Ich fürchte ja. Fehlt nur noch ein Kamin“, kicherte Angel und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey. Das konnte ein entspannter und unterhaltsamer Abend für ihn werden. „Ich setze auf Lorne. Er hat es einfach!“

„Sehr gut! Cordy, machst du auch mit?“

„Nein, ich muss das nicht haben.“

„Dann sind es also wir drei. Um Punkt Mitternacht ist es vorbei, dann machen wir eine Umfrage im Caritas, da eh offensichtlich alle Bescheid wissen. Der Gewinner muss einen Monat lang nicht einkaufen gehen und der Verlierer muss...“

Fred fiel ihm lachend ins Wort: „Schwanensee im Tütü auf der Bühne tanzen. Heute Nacht!“

„Einverstanden!“, sagte Gunn mit einem Gewinnerlächeln.

„Okay...“, stimmte auch Angel unsicher ein. Er musste gleich zu Lorne rübergehen und ihm ins Gewissen reden, nichts Dramatisches zu machen oder auf Wesley zu reagieren, wenn er auftauchte und sich neuen Alkohol holen, für den Fall, dass er am Ende auf die Bühne musste. „Am besten, der Verlierer nimmt den zweiten Akt, die Begegnung von Siegfried und Odette, die in der Nacht kein Schwan ist.“

„Da spricht der Kenner. Du kannst schon mal proben, Loser“, forderte Fred ihn grinsend heraus.

Mit einem Handschlag besiegelten die drei ihre Wette, während Cordelia nur den Kopf schüttelte. Wer auch immer am Ende verlor, sie würde heute Nacht auf ihre Kosten kommen, allein Wesleys Auftritt, bei dem sie ihre Finger mit im Spiel hatte, würde sie köstlich amüsieren; denn wen hätte der ehemalige Wächter in Sachen Mode eher fragen können?

Angel ging mit der Entschuldigung, sich einen neuen Drink holen zu müssen, zu seinem alten Freund hinüber.

„Hey Lorne“, sagte er in aller Unschuld und setzte sich auf einen freien Hocker neben ihn.

„Angelcakes, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ Der grüne Dämon drehte sich galant zu ihm.

Der Vampir schwenkte das leere Glas in seiner Hand, woraufhin Lorne dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen gab, ihm nachzufüllen.

„Du machst dich gut, Lorne. Du musst nur ganz gelassen bleiben, wenn Wes auf der Bildfläche erscheint.“

„Oh Engelchen, darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Ich gebe zwar einen äußerst miserablen Briten ab, aber mein Sweetheart ist mit noch weniger Talent gesegnet, mich auch nur annährend zu übertrumpfen.“

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher“, gab Angel zu bedenken und beugte sich, wie bei einer geheimen Verschwörung zu ihm vor. „Lass die Spitznamen weg und rede ganz normal. Rede wie jeder andere. Rede weniger... vielleicht gar nicht. Von weitem siehst du sehr gut aus, aber wo ich hier sitze – du bist ein Plappermaul!“

Lorne zog eine Schnute. „Sieht Wes aus wie eine leading lady? Nicht im Geringsten. Er kommt raus, blamiert sich wie ich mich blamiere und der ganze Spuk ist gegessen.“ Er machte mit den Händen eine ‚vom Tisch’-Geste.

„Mhm, da liegt was in der Luft... ich weiß nicht. Wir könnten heute alle überrascht werden“, meinte Angel. Er sah sich schon Schwanensee tanzen und griff nach seinem vollen Glas. Bevor er zu den anderen zurückkehrte, schnappte er sich die ganze Flasche Whiskey und sagte zu Lorne: „Halt die Hörner steif!“

Der Dämon sah ihm missmutig hinterher und widmete sich schließlich wieder seinem Buch, in dem er die Vanity Fair versteckt hielt.

„Bestechung ist illegal“, meinte Fred, nachdem Angel in der Runde Platz genommen hatte.

„Man wird seinem Pferd, bevor es in die Startbox geführt wird, ja wohl noch gut zureden können“, wehrte der Vampir ab.

In dem Moment ging ein überraschtes Raunen durch die Gäste des Caritas und jeder schaute, wo der andere hinschaute, mehr oder weniger auffällig.

„Miami Vice!“, rief Cordelia, als sie Wesley erblickte.

„Was hat Wesley mit Florida zu tun?“, fragte Angel irritiert.

„Hast du es nicht gesehen?“

„Ich war nie dort. Was hat das mit Wes zu tun? Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?“ Angel runzelte die Stirn.

„Er sieht aus wie Sonny Crockett.“

„Aha. - Wer?“

„Ein Typ aus ’ner Fernsehserie aus den 80zigern“, klärte Gunn ihn auf.

Wesley trug einen schneeweißen Anzug, so wie Lorne sie liebte, darunter ein hautenges muscle-shirt mit der englischen Flagge drauf. Er hatte seine Haare zurückgegelt und trug statt Brille Kontaktlinsen. Wesley hatte sich mit einem smarten Gesichtsausdruck cool in Pose geworfen. Er wartete eine Weile, wie Cordelia ihm geraten hatte, um seine Präsenz wirken zu lassen.

„Wesley smartens up”, sagte die Seherin zufrieden.

„Hast du das gesehen?“, rief Fred. „Der Typ hat ihm eindeutig hinterhergesehen!“

„Wer? Ach der. Der ist von Wolfram & Hart. Louis. Ist relativ neu bei der Kanzlei...“, wiegelte Gunn ab. 

Der Wächter ging gemütlich zu seinem Liebhaber hinüber. Er schien die Blicke zu genießen. Von ein paar Gästen kamen Laute des Unmuts, während sich andere über ihren Wettgewinn freuten. Vor Lorne blieb er stehen, der sich nur schwer von seiner Lektüre losreißen konnte.  
„Hallo Schnu- ... Wes.“

„Na, wie findest du mein Outfit?“, fragte Wesley freudestrahlend. „Ich sehe aus wie ein richtiger Partylöwe.“

„Zu einem Partylöwen gehört mehr als nur ein heißer Fummel“, meinte Lorne abfällig. Er durfte jetzt nicht nachgeben, sonst würde Wesley weiterhin Bücher anschleppen, beim Frühstück immer noch Zeitung lesen und sich mehr für Dämonen im Allgemeinen als für ihn interessieren – auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass Wesley wirklich nicht schlecht aussah.

„Schau dir lieber meinen Trenchcoat an! Der trägt sich nicht schlecht und ist dazu noch in!“ Lorne deutete auf seinen Mantel am Gardeobenständer. „Damit ist schon die Britische Armee durch Schützengräben gekrochen. Der Mann hat die Gardine hervorgebracht.“

„Thomas Burburry hat den Gabardine erfunden. Aus dem leichten Stoff werden die Mäntel gemacht“, korrigierte Wesley ihn.

„Natürlich, das habe ich doch gesagt. Ich werde jetzt das hier zu Ende lesen und du gehst am Besten den Aufgaben eines Barbesitzers nach“, erwiderte der grüne Dämon kühl. Er hatte seine Augen schon wieder in dem Buch, sodass er Wesleys Enttäuschung nicht sehen konnte.  
„Okay. Was soll ich machen?“  
„Frag am besten Marco!“

Niedergeschlagen zog sich der Exwächter zurück und ging zu dem Barkeeper hinter den Tresen. Dieser gab ihm eine Bestellung und schickte ihn an einen der Tische.

„Wer hatte den Sex on the Beach?“, fragte Wesley in die Runde. Ein großer, blauer Dämon, der aussah, als würde er eine Pelzstola tragen, hob seine Pranke.  
„Du siehst heiß aus, Wes“, sagte Kermit.

„Wir haben alle auf dich gewettet“, stimmte ihm der Pelzstola-Dämon zu.

Wesley blickte die drei Dämonen am Tisch irritiert an und verteilte die zwei Biere. „Gewettet?“

„Ja“, sagte Kermit. „Sogar deine Freunde, habe ich gehört, haben eine Wette bis Mitternacht laufen. Der Vampir und der Schwarze sind gegen dich, nur die kleine Blonde hat auf dich getippt. Lorne ist ein lahmer Spießer: Er kann es einfach nicht. Je eher das alle einsehen, desto besser.“

Zwar gefiel Wesley der Begriff Spießer nicht, bezog er sich doch eigentlich auf ihn, aber dass die Jungs von Angel Investigation ihn auch dafür hielten, stachelte ihn wieder an. Wesley grinste die drei an und meinte: „Danke für euer Vertrauen. In jedem von uns steckt doch ein Salonlöwe!“

Die Dämonen nickten, Wesley kassierte und machte sich wieder auf zu Marco. Am Tresen angekommen, entledigte er sich des weißen Jackett. Das Flaggen-Shirt gab den Blick auf seine gut geformten Oberarme frei und auch sonst zeichnete sich alles ab. Ein Glück, dachte sich Wesley, dass er nichts durchsichtiges angezogen hatte, dieses Teil war schon eine echte Herausforderung, aber er würde alles in den Topf werfen, sollten seine Freunde und Lorne sehen, wer hier spießig war.

Cordelia lachte auf.

„Er strengt sich richtig an!“, stimmte Fred grinsend ein.

„Was heißt bitte anstrengen? Nackte Haut kann doch jeder zeigen“, protestierte Gunn.

„Hast du Wesley schon mal nackt gesehen?“

„Gott bewahre!“

„Gut: Hast du ihn schon mal sexy gekleidet gesehen?“

„Okay, das kann man ihm gutschreiben. Aber: Schau dir jetzt mal an, wie verdrießlich Lorne drein schaut und dazu das Buch. Was für ein Bild!“

„Ich würde sagen, im Moment liegen beide gleich auf“, kommentierte Angel.

„Ich finde ja, Wes liegt ein wenig weiter vorn.“ Cordelia feixte mit dem Vampir.

„Das ändert sich gleich.“ Entschlossen stand Gunn auf und gesellte sich an der Tisch mit den beiden von Wolfram & Hart. Als er zurückkam, fragten ihre seine Freunde natürlich aus.  
Fred beschwerte sich: „Was hast du gemacht?“

„Ich habe die Karten neu gemischt“, war seine Antwort.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley machte weiter seinen Job unter den skeptischen Augen von Lorne, der ihn unauffällig beobachtete. Mit einem Lächeln verteilte er Getränke und unterhielt sich entspannt mit den Gästen. Zwei Mädels links außen bestellten bereits ihre dritten Caipis, obwohl sie den letzten noch gar nicht ausgetrunken hatten. Kaum war Wesley bei ihnen, kicherten sie wie Teenies. Er nahm es gelassen und ging schlicht nicht darauf ein.

Er war gerade dabei einen Cocktail unter Marcos Anleitung zu mixen, als Louis von der Kanzlei auf einen der Hocker am Tresen Platz nahm.  
„Hey“, sagte Louis.

Wesley sah kurz auf und erwiderte das ‘Hey’. Er konzentrierte sich voll auf den Messbecher, den Marco natürlich nicht nötig hatte, aber Wesley musste die Rezeptur des Cocktails eben ganz genau wissen und abmessen.

„Vergiss die Deko nicht. Ohne Deko geht’s nicht.“ Marco gab ihm seine Orangenscheibe und ein Cocktailschirmchen.

„Perfekt“, lobte ihn der Barkeeper und zog damit ab.

„Was kann ich dir zu trinken geben?“, fragte Wesley Louis.

„Einen White Russian bitte.“ Louis lächelte charmant. „Darf ich dich auch zu einem einladen oder nimmst du lieber das Geld?“  
„Wie bitte?“

„Möchtest du auch einen Drink oder soll ich dir lieber das Geld geben?“, wiederholte Louis seine Anmache.

„Gib’ mir einfach nur das Geld für deinen Cocktail.“

Lorne, der nur etwa einen knappen Meter entfernt mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Am liebsten hätte er sofort eingegriffen. Was bildete sich dieser Typ überhaupt ein?  
„Ich bin übrigens Louis“, stellte er sich vor.  
„Wesley.“

Der grüne Dämon rutschte unruhig auf seinem Hocker hin und her.  
„Ich weiß.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, ging Wesley vorsichtig auf ihn ein, um seinen Freund zu testen.

Lorne hielt es nicht aus. Das wollte er erst gar nicht hören! Er verschwand mit samt seinem Buch und der Zeitschrift darin.

Gunn hielt sich prustend an der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls fest. Das Szenario war einfach zu göttlich.

„Was zur Hölle hast du ihm erzählt? Wes ist rot wie eine Tomate!“, platzte Cordelia heraus.

„Ich?“ Gunn lachte laut. „Ich habe Louis lediglich gesagt, dass Wes Single und er total sein Typ sei, er aber ein wenig schüchtern sei und Louis den ersten Schritt machen müsse.“

„Ich wäre jetzt zu gerne die Fliege an der Wand“, wisperte Fred.

„Ich habe mal mit Louis Karten gespielt, als nicht viel im Caritas los war. Nur weil ich ihn gefragt habe, ob er mit mir spielen will, hat er mich gleich heftig angeflirtet. Der geht auf’s Ganze!“, erklärte der Schwarze belustigt.

„Das war ziemlich hinterhältig von dir“, sagte Angel.

„Angel! Wir gewinnen. Wenn Wes in sein altes Muster fällt, haben wir gewonnen.“  
„Noch steht er allerdings da.“

„Warte ab. Irgendwann bekommt er kalte Füße und macht sich panisch aus dem Staub.“

Aufgeregt kam Lorne zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch - ohne Buch. Er schien dunkelgrüner als gewöhnlich zu sein. „Pssst“, zeigte Gunn für alle an. „Habt ihr den Kerl gesehen? Wie er meinen Liebling angemacht hat? Es ist wirklich unglaublich! Sonst wäre das mir passiert, aber kaum hat er meinen Anzug an – meinen Lieblingsanzug – Wes ist auch noch darauf eingegangen! Vor meinem Ohren!“

„Was hat Louis gesagt?“, fragte Cordelia in brennender Neugierde.

„Louis also“, grollte Lorne und warf einen tödlichen Blick zu den beiden hinüber.  
„Was hat er gesagt?“

„Oh mein Gott... Kniend, stehend, sitzend, on top...“, murmelte Lorne beunruhigt. „Beim kalten Jesus.... was... ich... argh!“

„Was?“, wiederholte die Seherin aufgekratzt und fragte die anderen: „Ist das jetzt seine Fantasie oder Louis’? Würde mich jemand aufklären?“

„Lalalala....“, kam nur von Gunn. Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. Angel biss sich auf die Zunge. Er sah sich bereits wieder der Niederlage näher kommen. Lorne würde gleich zum tasmanischen Teufel werden, völlig aus seiner Rolle fallen und zur Drama Queen mutieren. Er sah sich nach dem Kellner um und schnippte diesen her. „Schnell, nachholen!“, befahl er und reichte ihm sein leeres Glas und die ebenfalls geleerte Flasche. Er war noch viel zu nüchtern für Ballett.

Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, in Panik zu geraten, sagte sich Wesley und versuchte, seine glühenden Wangen zu ignorieren und fragte sich, wie Lorne Flirts charmant loswurde. Vielleicht wimmelte Lorne ja auch gar nicht alle ab und er wusste es bloß nicht. Eifersucht keimte in ihm auf. Er erinnerte sich an die Wette seiner Freunde.

Er konzentrierte sich darauf, den White Russian genau nach Anleitung zusammenzumischen.

„Entschuldige“, sagte Louis liebenswürdig. „Wenn ich zu direkt war. Ich wollte dich nicht verschrecken.“

Fabelhaft. Vergiss fabelhaft, stritt Wes gedanklich mit sich selbst. Das klingt noch altbackener als du eh schon bist! „Nein, nein, das war in Ordnung“, sagte Wesley und blickte auf. Ich brauche nur...“ Er drehte sich zum Spiegelregal mit den Spirituosen hinter sich um. „...den Kaffeelikör.“

Er hatte keine Ahnung, nach welchem System die Flaschen angeordnet waren.

Plötzlich stand Louis neben ihm. Sein Arm griff an ihm vorbei ins Regal und zauberte das gesuchte Objekt herbei. „Da ist er schon.“

Ja, da ist er. Jetzt war Logik und ein klares Denkvermögen angebracht. Louis stand so nah bei ihm, dass Wes sogar sein dezentes Aftershave riechen konnte – zumindest das war nicht aufdringlich.

„Ich habe schon tausend Mal den Cocktail gemischt. Ich kann dir etwas zur Hand gehen...“, bot Louis sich an. „Erst das Eis, dann kommt auch schon der Wodka und zu gleichen Teilen der Kaffeelikör.“ Er nahm ihm den Likör ab, berührte dabei absichtlich seine Hand und lächelte ihn an.

„Hier steht... steht“, atmete Wes. „Milch oder Sahne: Was ist dir lieber?“  
„Sahne von einer Sahneschnitte!“

„Okay.“ Wesley ging in die Knie, um die Sahne aus dem am Boden stehenden Kühlschrank zu holen, da spürte er Finger über seinen Nacken streicheln. Dann war Louis neben ihm in der Hocke. Im letzten Moment drückte er ihm den Sahnebecher entgegen, um ihm davon abzuhalten, was auch immer er vorhatte, da küsste ihn dieser schon und drückte ihn gegen den Kühlschrank.

„Bei der verhedderten Dreifaltigkeit, sie sind hinter dem Tresen abgetaucht!“, rief Lorne und sprang auf, doch selbst im Stehen konnte er nicht sehen, was dort vor sich ging.

„Es wird immer besser!“, flüsterte Gunn begeistert, damit der grüne Dämon nichts mitbekam, aber der war viel zu sehr mit anderem beschäftigt.

„Lorne, beruhige dich, Wesley weiß, was er tut“, sagte Cordelia. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und zwang ihn unter sanftem Druck, sich hinzusetzen.

„Ich gehe da jetzt rüber und sage, dass das ganze blöde Bäumchenwechseldich jetzt vorbei ist! Ich gebe offiziell auf!“

„NEIN!“, brüllten Gunn und Angel wie aus einem Munde.

„Ähm, nein, du machst das ganz toll“, stammelte der Vampir.

„Ja, wirklich super. Du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben. Sonst liest er wieder Bücher im Bett“, mischte sich Gunn ein.

„Lasst Lorne gehen, wenn er will“, mischte die Brünette mit, um ihre Jungs ins Schwitzen zu bringen. „Schließlich ist Lorne nicht eifersüchtig und Wesley weiß, was er tut...“

„Nein, natürlich, ich vertraue Wesley vollkommen“, bestätigte der Barbesitzer und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. „Ich werde einfach etwas trinken und mich mit euch unterhalten.“

Angel schob ihm den Whiskey hinüber. Lorne packte das Glas und kippte einen großen Schluck hinunter. Er zog scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen an. „Okay, erzählt mir was!“

„Stop, Stop!“, sagte Wesley eiligst und schob Louis von sich.

„Ich bin zu schnell?“, fragte dieser mit einem Welpenblick, den Angel perfektioniert hatte. Louis hatte blitzende, intelligente blaue Augen, die bei einem schone Puddingknie verursachen konnten, aber Wesley war immun dagegen, dafür war Louis einfach zu nervig.

„Ich bin bereits vergeben!“, erwiderte der Exwächter überfordert.

„Gunn hat mir aber etwas anderes erzählt. Bitte sei ehrlich, wenn du mich nicht willst, sag es einfach!“, bat Louis.

Wesley tätschelte mitleidig seine Hand und bereute es sofort. Das würde er sicher noch als ein gutes Zeichen werten. „Gunn hat dich veralbert. Es tut mir leid. Meine Freunde haben heute Abend eine kleine Wette laufen. Würdest du mir vielleicht helfen?“

„Sicher“, rief Louis begeistert. „Sollen wir oben ohne auf dem Tisch tanzen? Damit zeigen wir es allen!“  
„Nein.“ Wesley beherrschte sich.  
„Oben ohne auf dem Fußboden?“

„Nein.“ Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und verdrehte die Augen. „Du gehst jetzt am Besten auf deinen Platz zurück und ich bringe dir deinen Cocktail, okay?“  
„Und dann?“  
„Bezahlst du. Das war’s. Verstanden?“  
„Hmpf.“  
„Ja?“

„Hmpf.“ Jetzt war Louis eingeschnappt, aber das sollte Wesley egal sein. Lorne war vielleicht ein überdrehter Salonlöwe, aber wenigstens war er nie unbegründet beleidigt und schmollte höchst selten.

„Da! Louis und Wes sind aufgetaucht!“, entdeckte Fred als erste. „Er geht einfach an seinen Tisch zurück!“

Missmutig beäugte Lorne seinen Liebhaber, der sich unschuldig daran machte, dem Cocktail endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Als er diesen dann zu Louis brachte, war der Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden mehr als eindeutig und Lorne beruhigte sich einigermaßen.

„Lorni?“ Eine Vampirin war an ihren Tisch getreten und schaute den AnagogicDämoninnig mit den Wimpern plinkernd an. „Kann ich mal mit dir unter vier Augen reden?“

Lorne sah von seinem Stuhl genervt zu der 1,70 Meter großen, feurigen Rothaarigen auf. Sie gab eher das Bild einer Hexe aus dem Buche als das einer Vampirin ab. „Schätzchen, heute nicht. Mein lieber Wesley übernimmt vorübergehend meinen Job. Er muss sich beweisen, dass er besser ist als ich!“, erwiderte der Dämon rachelustig und deutete auf ihn.

„Warum hast du keine Zeit?“, schmollte sie.

„Ich habe heute ein anderes Aufgabengebiet. Ich lese und ich denke nach! Ich löse dadurch Fälle – allein mit der Kraft meines Geistes, der imstande ist, komplexe Inhalte zu verstehen und zu analysieren.“ Seine Hände berührten sich vor seiner Brust und er machte den Eindruck gelangweilter Konzentration. „Aber nun habe ich Feierabend!“

Die Vampirin blinzelte. „Okay.“ Sie gab ihm eine Kusshand, die er in gleicher Weise erwiderte, dann marschierte sie schnurstracks zu dem unwissenden Wesley.

„Ah so, ich wollte schon immer wissen, was Wesley eigentlich macht...“, sagte der Vampir am Tisch.

„Wesley?“, fragte die Frau und fixierte ihn über den Tresen an. „Ich brauche einen Spitznamen für dich, sonst geht das nicht.“  
„Was? Wieso?“

„Lorni-san hat gesagt, ich könnte mit dir reden. Aber ich brauche vorher einen Spitznamen für dich,“ wiederholte sie sich hartnäckig. „Mhm hm, darf... darf ich... ich könnte dich Schneeglöckchen nennen! So hieß mein Hund, den ich in den Siebzigern hatte, er war vollkommen braun und...“

Wesley runzelte verzagt die Stirn. Gehörte das auch zu Lornes Job?

„Wer ist das eigentlich?“, fragte Cordelia neugierig. „Ich habe sie hier schon tausend Mal gesehen. Ich wollte dich schon immer nach ihr fragen.“

„Francesca. Sie redet und redet und redet. Und ich höre zu und irgendwann darf ich auch etwas sagen. Dann nickt sie“, sagte der grüne Dämon müde. „Francesca hat ein Problem: Sie ist damals zu mir gekommen, weil sie gehört hatte, ich würde in den Menschen lesen und ihre Probleme lösen. Leider haben Vampire nun mal keine Seele mit Ausnahme von unserem Prachtexemplar hier, also haben wir einfach versucht, ihr Problem übers Erzählen herauszufiltern.“

Lorne seufzte dramatisch und ließ sich zu einem Kopfschütteln verleiten. „Tja, es wird sich nie lösen, wie ich feststellen musste: Francesca hat ihre Mutter zum Vampir gemacht und seit dem Tag beziehungsweise der Nacht an streiten sie sich. So ist das, wenn Eltern niemals sterben – selbst schuld.“

„Wes hat seinen Spaß mit ihr“, sagte Fred und alle sahen bedauernd zu ihm rüber.

Der ehemalige Wächter hatte die Hand vor den Mund gelegt, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und lauschte ihr. Er machte überhaupt keinen glücklichen Eindruck. Ab und zu nickte er, kommentierte aber nichts und das schien Francesca recht zu sein.

„Sie lässt sich nicht mal von seinem sexy Outfit beeindrucken“, meinte Gunn und schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken von Wesley und sexy.  
„Ich finde, er schlägt sich äußerst wacker!“

„Er ist total verzweifelt!“, attestierte der Vampir ausdrücklich und warf Gunn einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

„Ja, absolut“, stimmte sein Mitverschwörer ein. „Er verliert die Fäden aus der Hand. Sie wird ihm die Ohren vollsülzen, bis er umfällt.“

Lorne stand unvermittelt auf. „Frannie ist sehr nett; ich unterhalte mich gerne mit ihr! Ich gehe mal zu den beiden rüber. Ich rede doch so gerne.“ Er zwinkerte seinen Freunden zum Abschluss zu.

„Aber“, wollte der Schwarze wiedersprechen, doch Angel hielt ihn zurück: „Es ist Mitternacht!“

„Wie groß sind die Chancen, dass ich die Nacht überlebe?“, fragte ein unrettbarer Wesley, als er seinen Liebsten bemerkte.

„Lass mich überlegen: Ich glaube, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr gering.“ In Denkerpose legte er einen Finger nachdenklich an seine Wange. „Ich würde die Chance auf weniger als 0,06 % kalkulieren.“  
„So schlecht?“

„Frannielein, lässt du uns bitte allein? Morgen reden wir über alles, ja? Frannie?“

„Ist gut“, gab die Vampirin nach. „Fischstäbchen war gar nicht so übel.” Sie tätschelte Wesleys Hand und verließ das Caritas.

Lorne kam zu ihm rum und beglückte ihn mit einem Grinsen, das dieser nur matt erwiderte. „Fischstäbchen?“

„Ihr dritter Schützenfisch, dem sie gleich den schicksalsträchtigen Namen gegeben hat. Er wurde-“

„- von ihrer Mutter zu Fischstäbchen verarbeitet, ich weiß.“

„Meinst du, sie wollte damit unterschwellig etwas andeuten? Ganz unterschwellig nur? Dass zum Beispiel alles in ihrem Unleben irgendwann von ihr – oder ihrer Mutter - verarbeitet wird? Dass ich vielleicht zwischen ihre Eckzähne komme, wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte? Sie hat mich beunruhigend angefunkelt.“

„Ich glaube, Louis hat dich noch mehr zum Fressen gern“, meinte Lorne. „Francesca hat einen fesselnden, unerbittlichen Blick. Sie ist nur leicht cholerisch, wenn sie noch kein Blut getrunken hat, aber heute war sie doch ein echtes Lämmchen.“

„Ein Lämmchen im Schafspelz! Du stehst ja auch nicht bei Blutsaugern auf Platz eins der Nahrungskette!“, beschwerte sich Wesley.

„Wollen wir unseren kleinen Rollentausch beenden? Ich gebe freiwillig auf! Ich habe für einen Abend genug davon. Louis hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht!“  
„Mich auch!“  
„Was hat er zu dir gesagt?“

„Das behalte ich lieber für mich“, sagte Wesley und wich seinem Blick aus.

Lorne legte seine Hände auf Wes’ Hüfte und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Gut, dann muss ich mir meinen Teil denken... Suchst du nach etwas, um dich von all den Eindrücken und Gedanken des Abends abzulenken? Lass mich raten, was Louis dir erzählt hat? Ich habe mir da auch so meine Gedanken gemacht...“ Er trat noch näher, dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Lorne lehnte sich vor, umschlang ihm mit seinem rechten Arm und flüsterte Wesley seine Vorstellung detailliert ins Ohr, dass dieser errötete.

Glücklich betrachtete der grüne Dämon die gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Er wusste schließlich, womit er seinen Lover nervös machen konnte, nicht nur Louis. „Nun, kannst du dich noch erinnern, worüber du dich heute Abend geärgert hast?“

„Was?“, hauchte Wesley. Er war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders.

Lorne hatte definitiv ins Schwarze getroffen. „Gut!“, sagte er selbstzufrieden. Er wiegte ihn in seinen Armen und gab ihm einen federleichten Kuss. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und berührten zart noch einmal die des anderen, aber Wesley wollte mehr und ließ seine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten.

In der Entfernung hörte man Louis empört in seinen Cocktail prusten. Lorne konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du siehst ganz schön scharf aus mit meinem Anzug! Und dann dieses Shirt, ich beginne langsam, Großbritannien zu lieben: Man kann wirklich alles sehen, von deinen schönen Armen über die tollen Schulterblätter bis zu deinen Nippeln.“

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran“, wisperte Wesley. Er drängte sich näher an Lorne, als wollte er sich dort verstecken.  
„Jeder weiß es.“

„Im Caritas weiß jeder alles. Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken?“  
„Deinem Kleidungsstil!“, grinste Lorne.  
„Wenn Cordy mich nicht dazu überredet hätte...“

„Ich muss ihr noch danken, dass sie dich in ein heißes Fischstäbchen verwandelt hat.“

„Ich bin kein heißes Fischstäbchen“, protestierte Wesley und spielte mit seinen Zähnen an Lornes Ohrläppchen. Dass sie immer noch hinter dem Tresen im vollen Caritas vor einem Publikum herum machten, hatte er fast vergessen.

„Ist das etwa kein Fischstäbchen in deiner Hose?“, fragte der Dämon nach.

„Sieh doch nach – Stäbchen schon gar nicht!“  
„Lass uns gehen, Romeo...“

„Und deine Karaokebar? Ich dachte, du wolltest gleich hier....“

„Dann wären wir Marco nur im Weg. Er schafft es auch so gut alleine, ohne dass wir ihm ein Bein... oder einen Arm stellen“, meinte Lorne und zog Wesley rückwärts gehend mit sich. Dieser versuchte nicht, auf die Leute zu achten, die nicht gerade unauffällig zu ihnen herüberschauten. Als sie endlich außer Sichtweite waren, schob er Lorne wild küssend durch die Hintertür in seine anliegende Wohnung. Die Wette seiner Freunde war völlig im Nichts geraten.

„Es braucht zwei für einen Tango“, sagte Cordelia, nachdem die beiden weg waren. Und mit einem Blick auf die Bühne fügte sie hinzu: „Oder zum Ballett.“

Angel hatte den Rest des Whiskeys aus der Flasche heruntergespült und war leicht wankend auf die Bretter ins Rampenlicht getreten. Gunn kam mit verzogenem Mund hinterher. Sie hatten sich erst gestritten, wer gewonnen hatte, da sich Lorne und Wesley offensichtlich auf ein Unentschieden geeinigt hatte, aber schließlich ließen sie die Caritasgäste abstimmen, wie sie es ausgemacht hatten. Der Tisch um Kermit hatte sich eindeutig für Wesley ausgesprochen und viele waren seinen lautstark kundgetanen Argumenten gefolgt.

Gunn hatte keine Ahnung von Schwanensee, Angel dafür umso mehr. Kaum hatte Marco die beiden angekündet, lief die CD, mit der Angel ausgerechnet Lorne Ballett hatte näher bringen wollte, auch schon. Der Vampir bewegte sich ganz aus seiner Erinnerung an unzählige Aufführungen. Er konnte natürlich nicht ohne seinen schwarzen Ledermantel, der bei jeder Drehung elegant mitschwang. Es war eine Art Mischung aus seinen Kämpfen mit Tai Chi und den gesehenen Ballettvorstellungen mit einer gewissen Grazie.

Gunn hingegen imitierte Angel mehr schlecht als recht. Wenn der Vampir einmal schnell improvisierte, kam er ins Straucheln und auch sonst gab er keine gute Figur ab.

Trotz allem liebten die Zuschauer sie und johlten begeistert, als sich die beiden Helden mit einem Knicks bei ihnen bedankten. Der Applaus wollte gar nicht enden. Cordelia und Fred pfiffen und riefen unisono: „Zugabe! Zugabe!“ Ein absolut erfolgreicher Abend im Caritas, wenn man sich die Liste der Getränke ansah, mit einer Gratis-Showeinlage.

Aber all das verpassten Lorne und Wesley, die Besseres zu tun hatten.

Erst Stunden später wachte Lorne in seinem Bett auf. Eigentlich hatte er nicht eindösen wollen. Er zog sich seine Sachen vom Abend wieder an und musste einsehen, dass der Rautenmusterpulli kuschelig bequem war. Theoretisch könnten sie noch ein paar Tage Klamotten tauschen - allerdings ohne getauschte Rollen!

Der grüne Dämon war überrascht, als er Cordelia und Angel noch am Tisch sitzen sah, sonst war die Karaokebar um die frühe Morgenstunde unter der Woche nur noch mit den Hartnäckigesten besetzt.

„Meine Lieben, ihr seid immer noch hier?“, fragte Lorne und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Die Seherin hing auf ihrer Handfläche. Mühselig drehte sie darauf ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Mit den Augen auf halb acht blinzelte sie ihn an: „Psssssst!“, flüsterte sie gedehnt. „Angel ist total betrunken und erzählt wie am Fließband. So viel hat er noch nie an einem Stück geschweige denn in einer Woche gesagt. Ich muss wach bleiben!“

Lorne sah sich Angel an, der fast ebenso fertig in den Seilen hing und vor sich hinfaselte. Er fragte sich, ob ihm überhaupt richtig bewusst war, dass er eigentlich der schweigsame Typ war.

„Er ist erst bei 1902? - Ich hole dir einen Kaffee, Honey!“  
„Danke.“

„Und ich danke dir für Wesleys Outfit.“

Ende


End file.
